The Visit
by Lady Maiya
Summary: It's a Rei/Shinji fic. That's all I can say. Please read and review! ^_^


DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. NGE. Gainax. Does.  
  
"Hi Rei."  
The albino girl stopped playing her violin. She turned around to face the one who called her. "Oh hello, Shinji."  
Shinji handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Here. This is for you. Happy Birthday."  
She put down her violin and took the gift. She looked at him and did one of her rare smiles. "Thank you."  
He couldn't help but smile back. "You're always welcome."  
Rei sat down on the grass. She gestured to the spot beside her. "Sit down."  
He complied lying down on the grass beside her. He looked up at the night sky. "This hill seems so special to you. Why?"  
"This is the place nearest to the moon."  
Shinji looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Ever since I was little, the moon was the only company I have ever known."  
Even though it was quite dark, he could feel a hint of sadness in her usually emotionless voice. You really needed somebody to care for you, don't you Rei? Aloud he said, "But now, you'll always have me, Rei. I love you. Remember that."  
Rei smiled slightly. "I know. I love you too."  
There was silence between them, which lasted for a minute or two.  
"Shinji?"  
"Yes Rei?"  
"Will you do me a favor?"  
Shinji propped himself up with his elbow to look at Rei. "Sure. What is it?"  
She took a deep breath and said, "I want you to stop seeing me."  
He felt his jaw drop. "W-what?"  
"I know that you aren't happy when we keep seeing each other like this."  
"W-what are you saying?"  
"Stop denying it. You know it. I know it."  
"..."  
"Don't worry. I'm not angry. I don't blame you for feeling this way."  
"Rei..."  
"I want you to always be happy. I don't want to see you sad." She looked up at the moon. "What's more, I think that it is time for you to get on with your life without me. You need to move on, and I also need to move on."   
"Rei..." Shinji stammered. "I...I don't know what to say."  
She shook her head. "You don't have to say anything. Just do as I ask, and I'll be happy. You're not…not mad, are you?"  
Shinji hugged her tight. "What right do I have to be mad at you?" Then he felt her sniff and rub her eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing Shinji," she replied. "There was just something in my eye."  
He tilted her face up for him to look at her. He could see a tear in her eye. He held up his hand and gently wiped the tear away from her face. "Yeah right, and if I'm not mistaken that something in your eye was a tear." His eyes reflected a look of concern. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"  
"Nothing really. I was just thinking about how lucky your girl will be to have you." She looked away. "I just hope she knows the treasure she holds. I envy her."  
Shinji gently put his hand over hers. "You will always be my girl, Rei. Always."  
She shook her head. "The time will come when you will fall in love with another." She held his hands with her own pale ones. "Shinji, before we part our ways I would just like to ask you one last request. You don't have to do it, if you don't want to."  
"I'll be the judge of that." Shinji said. "Now what is it?"  
"If it is alright with you," Rei began. "I want to have a small place in your heart. Even the farthest and smallest corner would be okay for me, just as long as I have a place in there I could call my own."  
Shinji smiled at her and lifted her hand up and put in on his chest. "Ever since I first met you, Rei, I already had set aside a special place in my heart for you."  
She smiled back. "Then, I am eternally happy. Thank you, Shinji."  
He shook his head. "No, thank you, my love."   
She looked deep into his eyes as he looked deep into hers. He circled his arms around her waist to draw her closer to him while she circled hers around his neck. It was as if time slowed down when their heads drew closer to each other each passing second. Finally, their lips came into contact, first brushing slightly against each other before locking themselves into a real kiss.   
After what seemed like an eternity, she ended the kiss and pulled away from him. Shinji, still not wanting to let go of her, grasped her hand tightly.  
"It's getting late." Rei said. "Misato would be worried."  
He felt tears come into his eyes, yet he refused to cry. "I don't want to leave you, Rei. I…I…I can't live without you."  
"Hey," Rei said. "You gave me a place in your heart. That's where I'll be. Now go if you don't want to be beaten up by Misato."  
Shinji nodded and started to leave. A quarter way down the hill, he stopped and looked back at her. Rei smiled and waved at him, clasping her bouquet of flowers to her chest. Shinji waved back. Then Rei turned around and stooped to pick up her violin, then played. Shinji continued on with his journey home. But as the sounds of her violin reached his ears, he just stood still. He savored every note of her music, and treasured it, knowing that this would be the last time he would hear her play.   
With the last note played and silence once more reigned the night, he left the lone hill under the moon, leaving behind the memorial of a girl who was once a part of his life, but now a part of his heart.  
  
  
IN LOVING MEMORY OF  
REI AYANAMI  
She was born without love,  
She lived not knowing love,  
Yet she died for love.  



End file.
